Andrina Vesi-Triton
"There's no cure for ugly, but you can make yourself a human optical illusion" ~Andrina on Alana. Andrina 'Andie' Melina Aura Vesi-Triton (b. 25th December 1994) Is the second eldest Triton sibling. Andrina is currently a 7th year Ravenclaw studying at hogwarts school of witch craft and wizadry. Andrina is the tomboy of the 7 siblings. She is the ravenclaw chaser and aspires to be made the captain. She wants to be the Holyhead Harpies Chaser when she graduates. They reside in a Sea-side mansion of a disclosed island in the ocean, they've nicknamed it "Alantis" for no-one knows it's exact location apart from the Triton's. Her FC is Jenna mourey AKA. Jenna Marbles. Early life Andrina Melina Aura Vesi-Triton was born 25th of December 1994. Somehow being the second eldest daughter even though the eldest was born 3 months prior, she was called a christmas miracle as they where suprised by her birth. She grew up with the rest of the family exploring their island, she liked to take her younger sisters into the forest. She enjoyed messing with Alana the most, she first gave her the nick name "Ugly Duckling", she no longer knws why she called her this though. She liked chucking her in the mud-pools nearby. She was always the silliest of the siblings and usually the source for all the troubles and mess that happened around the manor. She was an extreme extrovert and would go out of her way to make a mess or trouble . She never allowed her sisters to be bored.All the girls where so close together that it was hard to tell which ones are the eldest. Everyone knew Attina was the eldest shortly followed by Adella and Andrina, the three seventh year sisters. Arista, Alana and Aquatta came next, lastly followed by Ariel. Their mother, Athena, died shortly afterwards. After their mother, Athena, passed on she took it as her librety to lighten up everyone's lives. After the oldest sister, Attina, became extremely parental she decided to be the jokester and wouldn't let the house be quiet for a moment. By the age of ten she had succesfully destroyed half the mansion, they had to give her safe proof items in fear she would make another toy to play with. They were particually worried when she fell in love with sports. Being one of the eldest (there is much dispute of which one is the eldest, the throne could go to anyone of the sisters because of the age differences.) She was made to act like a lady, this is when their different personalities came to light, Attina was the mother, Andrina was the sporty tomboy, Adella was the shy hopeless romantic, Aquatta was the dancer, Arista was the rebel, Alana was geeky girl who eventually became to the girly sister and Ariel the dreamer of the lot. They banned her from sports at the age of 12 when she had come back from hogwarts with a fasination with Quidditch, Footbal, Swimming all wizard and muggle sports alike. Her father used to get into so many fights with her because she would take her younger sisters out to play dangerous games with her. Everyone stopped playing ith her and she became a really awkward girl. Her mouth gave her a very bad reputation as she always spoke her mind, most of her sisters had a temper but none rivalled a mad andrina. She ended up sneaking out everynight with broom she reguarly transfigured, andrina had a major disregard for rules and never even bothered when she broke the rules or even the Law. Her family made her sort of untouchable, no-one stopped her if they saw her sneaking out, she had a very large mind when planning revenge. Probably the reason she was a Ravenclaw. Personality Andrina is the crazy sister, she entertains and makes the jokes. She changes her hair for a laugh not to look pretty. She doesn't care if she looks odd or out of place, because like every sister she wants to stand out. That's why every sister has a very developed personality, the loud mouth, the prankster, the odd one that should really calm down. She prefers to hang around with the boys but doesn't exactly have friends. She calls them mates, but to her sport is more important then anything. She sneaks up to the Room of requirement and takes part in her sisters dance class, she's nothing as good as her sister but it's a sport she can take part of. Aquatta and Andrina are extremely close, they take pride in their sport and like to practise with each other. Andrina thinks she gives amazing advce, really she just speaks her mind, if she has an opin Summer time.png|Summer Vacation Stuck in the trolley.jpg|Trollied Hanging around.jpg|Hanging around Arista and alana.jpg|Arista and Andrina Advice.jpg|Andrina's Advice Leading.jpg|Cliff's are made for jumping Skateboard.jpg|Aquatta & Andrina Teaching.png|Teaching her sisters to ride a muggle moving machine Tricks with arista.jpg|Andrina doing a trick with Arista Group.jpg|The 6 sisters The eldest tritons.jpg|Andrina and Attina 3 years.jpg|RAGE Child waves.jpg Rock out.gif ion she'll speak it, she's not afraid to be called rude words and will always fight back untill she wins. She cla ims she's not really afraid of anything, but she is, she's scared of a lot of pointless things, no-one really know's what, and a lot of people really don't want to know Talents & Traits Sports Andrina is the sport's girl here at hogwarts, if there's a new sport or team Andrina's name is first on the list. The morning's she goes for a jog around the lake, doing tricks around the edge, followed by a few quick laps around the quidditch broom on the cheap broom she smuggled in, she usually knicks other people's brooms for practice. Pranks Andrina likes joking around, she isn't the best in the school but usually at school her mind is focused on sports. But at home she reguarly finds joy in messing with Alana and Attina, her least favourite sisters, they would more be called tricks then pranks as they where a bit mean and vengeful, this was usually the cause of her anger problems. Musical Like the rest of the Triton siblings they all have a knack for music. It's a habit they all share, Andrina doesn't usually sing as well as the rest of the sisters but enjoys their family time. Relationships Sisters Attina Attina and Andrina are some of the eldest tritons in the family, there opposite views families and their structure causes hot-headedness between both children. Attina's old motherly instincts where always pushed away by little miss temper and her daily fits. She made Attina's life hard and is probably one of the main reasons for her change. Aquatta Aquatta is one of the sisters she get's on better with, they both share the passion of sport. Their sports may be different but they find joy in helping one another out in progressing and practice. They never really speak much apart from giving each others hints or advide to help their athletisim Arista Arista and Andrina are the resident trouble makers of the triton house hold, they like to destroy everything in their paths and always made life diffulcult for Attina. Even though Aquatta and Arista are supposedly twins andrina is the middle for both of them, their "Glue." Alana Her and alana are rival enemies, they fued over the smallest of things mostly over how Alana covers her face in makeup. They're love hate relationship tends to go back and forth over a period of time. alana is Andrina's favorite person to prank, she'll do anything to wind her up, from taking picture of her and Felix to putting Worms in her bed. Alana can tell you first hand Andrina is not one to be messed with. Adella She never actually talks to Adella that much, but her and Arista have a running joke of her being the whore of the family. Adella and Andrina have a thing of avoiding each other when ever possible, their views on how you should act around boys differ massively causing Andrina's temper to heat up massively. Ariel .Ariel and Andrina have a sly sort of bond, they talk a lot, usually asking for advice or just a cheer up session. They enjoy a swim together, though Andrina is nothing like Ariel when it comes to swimming. They talk eat chocolate and do stuff sisters would do with each other. They have the most normal relationship within the family, they have each others back and look out for each other. Appearance and noticible features Andrina has the typical Sport figure, tall, wide shoulders and lean. Her skin is always in a tan from the amount of sport that she does. Her hair goes a bit below her shoulders, it's beach blonde and very choppy. It may have couloured streaks from her charm practice. She has blue eyes and a soft face with offsets her other manly features. Her style is very original, she wears cute t-shirst depicting motto's and slogans and daisy dukes. Timetable A days. #Transfiguration #Potions #Herbology B days #Diviniation #Care of magical "Watzits" creatures #Charms #Astronomy Quotes “Turtle backpack turtle spin. Turtle backpack turtle pushup.” ~Andrina's workout There’s no cure for ugly, but you can make yourself into a human optical illusion.~ Andrina on Alana i don't give a flying pretzel in skittle rainbow hell what your problem is right now do you think i give a llama skinned condom about that? Now i'm not going to lie, but 96% of my game is that I'm f**king gorgeous, and sing like an angel sliding down a rainbow. "If all else fails tell him some awkward period stories. Guys love that stuff because they can't get a period. The curiosity's killing them" "I'm gonna be drinking what everyone always drinks when they are day drinking: what the fuck ever." "I can't tell if I want to be you, or be on you." "Don't look now but dinner exploded on your face" "Is it a boy?"